Tournament of Desires
by SilvernovaX
Summary: This is my version of the tournament, Kurama knows he will have distractions to cause him to go astray, but one thing he didn't know was that his distraction would come in a form of a woman. REVIEW!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is about an extra team member on Team Togoro during the tournament. Its a Kurama/ OOC fic, cause I don't like the thought of Kurama being gay. And if you haven't already figured it out, yes, the extra team member is a girl. But anyways read and enjoy, but the main reason you are here (drumroll) is to review!!!  
  
Red strands of hair blew into the front of her face. Taking a deep breath, she assured herself this would go smoothly. Yeah right.  
  
"Already getting nervous, Rei?" a cold voice inquired with a hint of taunting. Togoro stood behind her, hands in his pockets.  
  
"No, I'm preparing myself. Not all of us have so much power we don't have to practice." Rei said curtly and walked past him, slightly brushing his jacket.  
  
"This power wasn't easy to come by." Togoro said in his characteristic calmness.  
  
She whirled around to face him, "I know it wasn't easy. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." She turned and walked back to her apartment. Remember Togoro, this is my prize for the taking, not yours. Rei was pretty lucky to have her own room, maybe it was because she was the only female on the team. She shrugged and went into the bathroom. A scowl formed on her face as she looked back at the reflection. Red hair fell over her shoulders like a crimson waterfall. But there was one lone streak of pure white running through her hair. Golden eyes glared back at her, eyes that could make anyone look away with their rock hard glare.  
  
"I don't see why you're so ashamed of it," Karasu said suddenly from behind her.  
  
"The reason I have my own room is for privacy." Rei growled, not turning around.  
  
"The semifinals are tomorrow. Spend less time crying over your reflection and more time getting ready." Karasu said icily.  
  
Rei's expression turned deadly and she punched the mirror, sending spiderweb cracks running through it, soon, the glass came shattering down as dagger sharp bits, "You bastard, get out of my face before I rip yours off." She then realized he had left. Then a wicked smile replaced her hardened face, "I think I'll go see the fights, gives me a chance to meet my victims for the semifinals." Laughing to herself she ran down the hallway, not noticing her path. A collision sent her falling to the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you should really watch where you're going." A voice said from above her. She looked up to the face of a red haired man, offering a hand to help her up.  
  
She stood up without his help, cursing herself for being caught off guard. The scent of fox became clearer to her. Rei felt anger fill her, "You watch your back, you fucking fox demon." She shoved past him and ran down to where the tournament was taking place.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in intrigue as he watched the temperamental girl storm down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Kurama who was that hot girl you just knocked over?" Yusuke asked teasingly as he made a turn around the hallway.  
  
"I have no idea. But one thing I know she has something against foxes, thats the extent of my knowledge. Though its pretty odd, she's one herself. Half fox anyways." Kurama said, still staring down the hallway.  
  
"Oh well. Ready for the semifinals tomorrow?" Yusuke shrugged off.  
  
Kurama nodded. He was ready to face any opponents, even the infamous Team Togoro. That girl seemed so familiar. He shook it off as he walked back to their room.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got my spirit sword worked up to 12 feet!" Kuwabara's deep voice boasted. His sword had become quite an impressive length.  
  
"Its going to take more than some fancy sword to beat Togoro." Hiei said dryly.  
  
"Do you always have to put me down?" Kuwabara sighed and withdrew his sword.  
  
"Hey, if he doesn't who will?" Yusuke chuckled.  
  
Kurama smiled and sat on his bed. These were one of these few moments where they had peace and quiet in a long time.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Hiei asked, noticing the happy expression on his face.  
  
"Apparently, Kurama bumped into a redhead FEMALE fox demon, didn't you buddy?" Yusuke mocked, impish grin on his face.  
  
"She's a half fox demon." Kurama corrected.  
  
"Speaking of half pints..." Kuwabara said looking over at Hiei.  
  
"I'll have to seal that gaping hole of your mouth permanently when the tournament is over." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Hey guys, ready for another game of cards?" Kaeko asked cheerily as she walked in.  
  
"We are going to beat you for the fifth consecutive time in a row!" Botan said excitedly.  
  
Kurama looked out the window and gasped at the sight before him. The arena was immersed in blue-golden light, giving off a strong spirit energy force. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei looked outside, also sensing the strong force.  
  
"You feel that?" Kuwabara murmured.  
  
Rei focused her energy on the dead corpse of the dead demon. The energy spread across the stadium, destroying any sign of life that existed. As the energy faded, she looked about, quite satisfied with her work. Bugs had been obliterated at the wake of her energy. Grass and plant life had turned to ash, and as for the corpse, it had completely disappeared, her energy even destroyed the ashes. Soon. Very soon.  
  
Yeah! finished my first chappie. PLEEZ REVIEW!!! chappie 2 is comin soon to websites near you! 


	2. Easy prey

hi people, chapter 2 is here. and please remember to read and review! Disclaimer- i don't own any yu yu hakusho characters, but Rei is my character.  
  
"And here comes Team Togoro!" the charming referee announced boldly, gesturing to the left side of the stadium. The crowd became an uproar, yelling and cheering on the team of what they considered demigods.  
  
The announcer shouted out their names as they made their entrance. Rei smirked as she looked around at the gathering of the demons, maybe a handful of humans here and there. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that their opposing team would be so easy to defeat. Oh well, she heard Team Urameshi would be more of a challenge.  
  
"I'll take on the first demon." Karasu volunteered. For the next few minutes, the referee announced the rules she had heard over and over so much, she could recite it from heart. The other team seemed unsure and not to certain. That was a good thing.  
  
"That girl." Kurama gasped, "She's part of Team Togoro."  
  
"Hmph. Shame her powers are being wasted on them." Yusuke sneered.  
  
"Think about it buffoon. Not anyone can join Team Togoro. She must be quite powerful to be accepted." Hiei pointed out.  
  
"Well I ain't fighting her. You know my codes-" Kuwabara started off nobly.  
  
"Yeah yeah, its wrong to fight a girl." Yusuke finished with a sigh of disgust.  
  
"Better not say anything about her being a girl. So far from my experience, she's very short tempered and you know how irritated fighting women get." Kurama warned.  
  
"The girl has a name, you know. Its Rei Masafumi." Botan said as she popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Where'd you come from!" Yusuke said, jumping back at her sudden appearance.  
  
"I was here the whole time silly." Botan giggled.  
  
"Hold on. The first round is starting." Kurama shushed and leaned forward. The one named Karasu merely touched the goblin's arm, and it suddenly burst. What power, Kurama thought with widened eyes. The round was finished in a matter of minutes, Karasu winning. But he didn't seem to happy. Not at all, he just gave a small shrug and walked off the arena.  
  
"Your turn to be bored to death Rei." Karasu muttered as he walked past her.  
  
Rei casually walked onto the stadium, observing her opponent. Even though the demon had a brave face on, the stench of fear was overcoming her nose. Sweatbeads developed on his forehead as he tried to concentrate on his spirit energy.  
  
"Okay, begin!" the referee stated.  
  
"I'd just like to see how strong you are, so give me your best shot." Rei offered. He may have been strong in spirit energy, but he sure wasn't well stocked in the intelligence department. Slowly raising his arm, he began to murmur his most powerful inacantations he had been perfecting for a few centuries.  
  
"She's just standing there! Why won't she move?" Kuwabara said in frustration.  
  
"Watch." Hiei said, redirecting his attention to Rei.  
  
With a huge fiery explosion, the demon released the force of his energy onto Rei. Smirking as the light faded, the smug look disappeared from his face as he saw the girl standing there, unscathed. He began to babble, "But you were supposed to, to-"  
  
"Burst into flames?" Rei finished for him, "True, that should hurt, but it barely even tickles. Beautiful attack, though. I'll just give you the joy of seeing my little trick." She drew out an average looking blade, which happened to be surrounded by her spirit energy.  
  
"Isn't that like your sword, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The distance between Rei and the opponent was pretty far apart, but instead of charging forwards, she simply slashed the air. The demon never noticed the powerful yet invisible wave of power which neatly dashed him in two.  
  
"And winner by death is Rei Masafumi!" The referee called out to the audience who was set into yet another uproar.  
  
"She didn't even have to touch him with her sword." Hiei snarled.  
  
Rei laughed to herself as she walked off back to her team. This was hardly what she could call a fight.  
  
Kurama leaned even farther to the point where he almost fell off. The battle continued, each member of the Togoro team winning within a few minutes.  
  
"At least we know what we're up against." Yusuke managed to choke out.  
  
"All thats fascinating Kurama is the fox girl." Botan giggled.  
  
"But I know I saw her somewhere else other than this place." Kurama said as he thought hard. He shook it off and watched the rest of the fights.  
  
"And the winner of the battle is Team Togoro!!" The referee shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
For a winner of the semifinals, the members of the Togoro team was quite calm and uncaring. Of course, the fighters they faced were simple to defeat. Rei wiped a piece of gunk off her shirt. Slicing that demon in half had gotten disgusting green slime all over her. She spotted the fox demon she bumped into earlier and smirked, "Togoro, I'm taking a different route to the apartment." He nodded, realizing her plan.  
  
"Testing the waters?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so. Its what I call intimidation. Just gotta let them now who's boss." Rei said, malicious grin forming on her face. She walked up the stairs where the audience sat in scattered rows.  
  
"She's coming this way." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
"Of course she is you moron." Hiei said coldly.  
  
She finally reached the top and leaned in towards Kurama, "Next time, I'll make sure its your blood all over my shirt." Satisfied, she went for her apartment.  
  
"That girl's creepy, y'know that?" Yusuke grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Bubbles surrounded her body as she stepped into the bath. Her blood red hair spread about like crimson silk. A hot bath was relaxing at night. She sank deeper in until she was completely underwater. His name was Kurama. Also referred to as the fucking fox demon. Anger built up in her at the thought of him. But he always gave her a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. She laughed in her head. Rei sneered at the idea of falling in love. Crap fairytales made up. Finally breaking the surface, the air felt cold against her skin. Maybe she would take a quick nap. It took twelve hours for her to drown, so it didn't matter if she sank underwater. Tomorrow's another day, she sighed. 


	3. Roots of emotion

disclaimer- don't own anyone 'cept for Rei Reviews needed!!  
  
She never really fell asleep, she just stared into space remembering why she was doing this tournament. For mom.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Let me go!" Rei screamed as a tall hulking figure swung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Rei!" Her mother cried out as other men pushed her away.  
  
Tears fell heavily as she reached her small hands towards her mother, who became a small dot in the distance, "Mommy..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Rei was eight years old when she was kidnapped from her mother. That was three centuries ago. Being a demon, three centuries didn't affect her age a lot. Her kidnappers treated her brutally like an animal, beating her, starving her, and so much more. But when she heard about the tournament and how it grant you any wish, she instantly joined Team Togoro. Rei's obvious wish was to find her mother. Thats why she had to win at all costs. No one would stand in the way. No one. Suddenly, she became aware of another presence in the room.  
  
"You!" she gasped. She stared with wide eyes at the vile fox demon.  
  
He blinked in shock, "I'm sorry, I must have gone into the wrong room."  
  
"Like hell you did!" She yelled and rose up from the bath tub.  
  
"Kurama, why are you yelling?" Yukina said as she walked in, "Oh my" Noticing the naked woman in the bathroom.  
  
"I'll slice you to bits, you sick bastard." Rei snarled as she picked up a dagger hidden in her boot.  
  
"Before you do, you might want to get dressed." Kurama stated calmly at her threat.  
  
Yukina inched out, noting to herself to keep Kuwabara out. Rei's face took on the color of a tomato as she snatched a towel from the rack. Making sure she was well covered, her fingers curled around the weapon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, what happened to your cheek Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, noticing the scar on his cheekbone.  
  
"How am I to explain this? Hmm, well the female fighter on Team Togoro, Rei, was taking a bath and I accidentally walked in and things got a bit violent." Kurama tried to explain to the best of his ability.  
  
"What were you doing sneaking around into her room?" Yusuke asked, grinning slyly.  
  
"Remember when I won the game for the extra room offered to us? I thought it was my room and, er, you know the rest." Kurama said in discomfort.  
  
"Well, it was harsh of her to be throwing sharp objects at people." Botan said virtuosly.  
  
"She's far too violent to be a girl." Hiei muttered.  
  
"I've seen evidence that she's a girl, believe me." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Thank you Kurama." Kaeko said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyways, we should be getting some sleep." Yukina dismissed.  
  
"She's right. As much as we'd love to hear more tales of your daily escapades, we all need rest." Genkai said sadistically. (A/N- Genkai doesn't die, because *sob* its too sad)  
  
"It seems the fox is quite attracted to you. That can be used as an advantage," Togoro said thoughtfully.  
  
"So you want me to prostitute myself?" Rei asked quizically.  
  
"Not entirely, just play with his mind a little." Togoro replied.  
  
She shrugged, "I guess I could do that." Feeling hungry, she decided to go down to the lobby for a snack. The elevator door was closing and she called out, "Hold it!" Rushing in, her mouth formed an 'o' as she realized who it was. Kurama.  
  
"Imagining running into you again." Kurama said lightheartedly.  
  
Scowling, she looked away from him.  
  
"Which floor?" he asked.  
  
"To hell." she muttered, still looking avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Look, I cannot repeat how many times I'm sorry for the bathroom incident." Kurama said gently. He found himself staring at the cleavage her outfit created, catching the curve of her breast perfectly.  
  
The elevator stopped at the lobby. The doors slid open and she quickly walked out. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Rei ordered a sandwich and sat at an empty table. Catching the eye of a few men who's senses were diluded by alcohol, they sat down with the seemingly innocent redhead.  
  
"You're a sweet little girl, aren't you? How 'bout you come with me and I'll buy some pretty clothes." Drunk number 1 said, hiccuping between his words. The others laughed their little drunk laughs.  
  
Kurama watched with interest, wondering how she would react.  
  
Rei sighed. When could she eat in peace for once? Standing up, "Tell you what, I'll smash your head to bits if you don't leave now."  
  
"You got some nerve thinkin you can take us on." Another drunk said angrily snapped.  
  
This was her favorite part. Her fist smashed into one of her harasser's jaw. Within a matter of seconds, she had knocked all of them unconcious on the ground, "Drunks."  
  
Kurama laughed quietly. They had that coming. Rei heard his chuckle and her face took on the stone hard glare of rock.  
  
"Think its funny?" Rei said in a low deadly tone. 'play with his mind a little' Togoro's words rang through her head. Now would be the perfect time.  
  
"Not too much." Kurama shrugged.  
  
"So why did you come into my bathroom?" Rei questioned, smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"Like I said before you stabbed me, it was an accident." Kurama responded coolly.  
  
"I'm sure it was, but you enjoyed every second," Rei grinned. She left before he could say another thing. It amazed her how easily minds were manipulated.  
  
Whaddya think! review to tell me! 


	4. Pain of Reality

i luv all of my reviewers! i appreciate all you positive responses. HOPEFULLY they'll stay that way.  
  
The finals were in three more days. Three days until the long awaited end of the dark tournament. Rei was laying in her bed, waiting for sleep to take over.  
  
"Mother?" Rei said groggily as she opened her eyes. It was her mother, standing at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Rei." her voice whispered in a nearly inaudible tone.  
  
The rush of joy that swept over her could not be put in words, a feeling beyond happiness. She rushed to embrace the woman that had adored and loved her for so long.  
  
"Listen to me." Rei's mother said delicately as she pulled her away.  
  
"What?" Rei asked in confusion. Then she noticed the pure, unearthly light radiating from her mom's body. Like- like... a ghost.  
  
"Stop fighting. Theres no point in it. I'm dead. I died the night you were taken away from me. I don't want you to die, and you will die if you fight in the tournament." Her mother's words were devastating her to pieces.  
  
"You can't be." Rei whimpered. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair.  
  
"But it is. One day, we'll be together again, mother and daughter, the way its meant to be." she said as her voice broke, and Rei felt a tear fall onto her shoulder, mother's tears.  
  
"Don't go. No." Rei sobbed as her mother slipped from her grasp and faded away. She suddenly bolted upright in bed, tears falling freely and heavily as she tried to gain control of her sobs. Its not true, its not true. She repeated it over and over in her head, but the raw truth was that her mom was gone for good this time. She stumbled into her bathroom, turning on the light. The mirror reflected her much disheveled appearance. Puffy, red eyes from crying, bedraggled hair from tossing and turning, and the pure pain her golden eyes held. This was the first time she had cried in years. And the last time. Because she wouldn't be around much longer to cry. Shattering the glass of water next to the sink, she picked one up with a very sharp end to it. Holding it above her heart, she thought, this is it.  
  
"What are you doing!" a familiar voice pierced her raging thoughts. She felt the piece of glass being knocked out of her hands. Who would dare-  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" Kurama's angry tone surprised her.  
  
"Killing myself, what did it look like I was doing?" Rei muttered. In the process of knocking the glass away from her, Kurama also had landed on top of her. She tried to squirm free, but her senses were still heavy with sleep.  
  
"But why?" Kurama asked in frustration.  
  
"Its none of your business!" Rei shouted, finally breaking away from him. She stood up, "Theres no point for me to go on."  
  
"Don't you want to continue the tournament?" He asked, now confused.  
  
"I'm not fighting in it anymore. I'm quitting on Team Togoro thanks to you. Why couldn't you just let me be?" Rei growled.  
  
"Because I don't like it when people commit suicide for stupid reasons." Kurama said, leaning in towards her.  
  
"I've been looking for my mother for centuries. Just now I found out she was dead. I think thats a good reason." Rei murmured.  
  
"No it isn't. I don't think your mother would like you to just give up all hope so easily." Kurama said gently.  
  
"How would you know my mother!" Rei yelled, anger rushing back into her voice. She sank back to the ground, heaving all those sobs that she kept bottled up for so long.  
  
Then, it all came rushing back to him. Where he had seen Rei before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was merely a young kitsune when he first saw that girl. She was crying in a corner with bruises and cuts adorned upon her arms. She looked up at Kurama, eyes misty with tears. He looked back at her, not knowing what to do or say. They both had been taken away from their homes, but he had the chance to escape a few days later. He never once thought about that little girl until now.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I remember you." Kurama said softly as he tilted her chin up to observe the tortured face.  
  
Rei's surprise broke through the tears. It wasn't because of what he said, but how he was looking at her. His eyes shone with warmth and he held her chin up, other hand wiping away her salty tears. She felt an oddly comforting feeling in her stomach. She also felt a slight blush spread across her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" She said as she drew away from him.  
  
"Don't kill yourself. You'll be fine." Kurama said as he left her apartment room. He regretted not kissing her. She looked so beautiful at that moment, despite all her tears. Maybe some other time.  
  
I finally got some fluffiness going! review your opinion. 


	5. Hope lost

hi. it might take me awhile with the chapters cause of finals comin up * _ *  
"Where were you last night Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he swung his legs over the bed.  
  
"Out for a walk." He muttered.  
  
"A walk, huh? In the hallways?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?" Kurama replied calmly.  
  
"You should be training for the finals instead of taking strolls. Competition won't be easy to defeat." Hiei said in his usual cutting tone. It was clear Kurama was lying, but he decided not to prod.  
  
"Watch out for the girl on Team Togoro. I mean, she is pretty creepy." Yusuke said.  
  
"I don't think we'll have to deal with her." Kurama said with one of his mysterious I-know-something-you-don't smiles.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Botan questioned as she appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Will you stop doing that!" Yusuke said, obviously shocked by her sudden appearance.  
  
"You're such a baby Yusuke." Botan laughed.  
  
Rei stood in front of Togoro, gathering her wits and her words.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Togoro asked, noticing the tension built up in her features.  
  
"Togoro, I no longer have a reason to fight. I've decided to leave this team." Rei said very simply.  
  
"No more of a reason. You no longer want to find your mother?" Togoro said in an icy manner.  
  
She winced. Mother. Sighing, "She's dead. I don't see the point of fighting in these tournaments." Suddenly, something hard collided with her cheekbone, the force sending her slamming into a wall, cracks forming where she hit it. She expected more than that from Togoro.  
  
"Let that be a warning to you, worm. I'll be back for you after the tournament." Togoro said, with a hint of losing control.  
  
Rei let out another sigh as she rubbed her fractured cheekbone. It would've usually blown a human's head straight off, but she was far from being human. Blood trickled down from the area where he broke her skin. It would heal in less than an hour. But it definitely hurt. A lot. She stood up and walked through the door. Kurama was making his way down the hallway. What luck she had with this jerk. But in a way, he had saved her. She would've seriously regretting using a coward's way by comitting suicide.  
  
The scent of blood filled his nose. He looked up, seeing Rei. She seemed so sad and in pain with that dark red liquid trickling down her cheek. But it wasn't the pain that made her so sad. No, he could see beyond that. Kurama began walking faster towards her to ask what had happened. But the answer could only be Togoro.  
  
"Hey." Rei gave a weak and sad smile.  
  
"Did he hit you for dropping out of the team?" Kurama asked as he observed her injury closer.  
  
"Why else would he do it?" she grumbled, returning to her sadistic self. She shoved her hands into her pockets and turned away from him.  
  
"He'll be back for you, then how will you defend yourself?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"Easy. I'll die standing. Fight to the end, thats my motto." Rei laughed bitterly.  
  
"You're one of the stupidest people I know." He said angrily.  
  
"Thanks for your concern. Don't you worry about me." Rei mumbled and walked in the opposite direction, only to be whirled around to be facing the fox demon again.  
  
"But I am worried." Kurama said in a hard voice, eyes searching hers, "Really worried." he tightened his hands around her arms.  
  
Rei shuddered at his touch, for a moment she lost touch with reality. All she saw was him, and all he saw was her. She finally fell back to earth, "Whatever." she pushed away from him and ran off.  
  
Kurama sighed. She was thicker than Kuwabara. Possibly more stubborn. If that was possible. But there was so much electricity at that moment.  
  
A slight blush spread across her face as she rushed into her room. She shut the door and sank against it. What a day. Kurama was a bit odd, very odd. The injury Togoro had inflicted upon her was fully healed. It healed very quickly. Oh well. Wandering over to her closet, she pulled out a suitcase. Reaching in, she took out a small and very elaborately decorated box. With trembling fingers, she pulled out a ring with a ruby embedded in it. A tiny golden fox with even tinier green eyes stood mounted upon the ruby. This brought back memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Rei, come here sweetie." her mother beckoned.  
  
A younger version of Rei ran towards her mother, "What is it mommy?"  
  
"See this ring?" Her mother said gently and put the ring on Rei's small ring finger. The ring was far too big.  
  
"What is it for?" she asked with childlike innocence.  
  
A smile lit up her mother's face. She then said in a happy voice, "This is a reminder of my mother. She told me to wear this ring when I fell in love. But I never had that chance. So make a promise to me. Promise me when you truly fall in love, you'll wear this ring."  
  
Rei made a face, "Ew, love is for mushy people!" with that wise statement, she ran off as her mother laughed, eyes twinkling.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Rei laughed at how immature she was and subconciously slipped on the ring. What? She quickly took it off, as if it were burning her finger. I'm not in love, am I? She quickly shook the thought off. But then another thought struck her. Her mother never loved her father. 'She told me to wear this ring when I fell in love. But I never had that chance.' the words echoed in her head. Of course mother never loved him. He killed her. Anger consumed her as she remembered the night she was kidnapped. Her father was responsible for all of this. Her pain, mother's pain. Rei grinded her teeth as she picked up a piece of pottery. She threw it against the wall, shattering into tiny pieces. She sorely wished it was her father's head. Trembling in fury she stormed out of her room, slamming the door with much force, shaking the room slightly.  
  
Kurama watched her as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"Whats with her? She looked like she was ready to kill." Yusuke said as his eyes trailed her.  
  
"Is that any of your business?" Hiei retorted.  
  
"When were you on her side?" Kuwabara sneered.  
  
Hiei replied with grunt of indifference. But this girl, she was trying to hide something that trying hard to burst out of her. Whatever she was hiding, it was big, it could be fatal to everyone. Thats why she was quitting Team Togoro. Not only because of her dead mother, as Kurama had explained, but the devastating secret that tore her insides up.  
  
"Something wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked, snapping him back to reality.  
  
"No, nothing important." Hiei responded.  
  
Rei lay on the grass, staring at the perfectly blue sky. So damn peaceful. It frustrated her that the sky could remain so serene while she wanted thunder and lightning to cause devastation. And the grass was tall and a healthy green, swaying in the gentle breeze. At least the weather's happy. She had to tell someone of the burden she carried. The unspoken horror that could rip the universe itself to pieces. All for one individual's sick and twisted dreams. She clenched and unclenched her fists. She hated closing her eyes, because every time she did, IT was there. IT was taunting her, challenging her to tell someone so IT could rip her to shreds. So IT could destroy everything in its wake. 'Nothingness is a blessing' the words sent shivers down her spine. Even when she tried to think of something else, the empty coldness remained in her, as a reminder for it all. 


	6. Departion

sorry it took so long for the chapter 5. for some reason, fanfic didn't upload my chapter. grr... so annoying. k, heres chapter 6.  
  
Yusuke watched Kurama in concern. Kurama hadn't been himself for the past two days. And finals were tomorrow, they couldn't have one of their team members wimping out on them. Then he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Kuwabara said as he swung the door open.  
  
There stood Rei, with a knapsack swung over her shoulder, and a suitcase in her hand, "Sorry to interrupt anything, but I need to talk to Kurama for a minute."  
  
The redhead looked quite surprised but followed Rei out into the hall anyways, "What is it?" he asked when they were out.  
  
"As you can see, I'm leaving. So I decided you deserve a farewell." Rei murmured and looked away.  
  
"You're not going to stick around for the tournament?" Kurama questioned. He somewhat expected it though.  
  
"Nah, the tournament doesn't concern me much. I need some time to think to myself. Y'know the whole spiritual discovery deal." Rei shrugged.  
  
Kurama slowly nodded, "I understand."  
  
"And I also wanted to say thank you." Rei said, now looking directly at him.  
  
"Why?" Kurama interrogated.  
  
"You were the only one who seemed to care about me. To show concern. Its been a long time since someone's done that." Rei replied, now genuinely smiling.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Kurama asked, voice softened.  
  
"Who knows. Maybe our paths will cross again. But whatever happens, don't be surprised." Rei said as she walked, back turned to him.  
  
He reached his hand towards her, but then lowered it. This was her decision. Sighing, he walked back to the door. Staring suspiciously at it, he suddenly said, "Its rude to eavesdrop." Then swung the door open as hard as he could, making two dazed boys fall backwards.  
  
"I told them it was a bad idea." Hiei said as he stood over Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
"So she's leaving?" Kuwabara asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes." Kurama said shortly and sat on a chair.  
  
"Well, we have no time to worry over her. We have troubles of our own." Genkai cut in.  
  
She was right. Rei could take care of herself. As long as Togoro didn't come back for her.  
  
Rei sat on the train, staring out the window. Rain splattered on the glass, thunder roaring in the distance. Lightning lit the city for a split second. She was going home. Or more like mother's home. Three long centuries since she had been there. Or maybe it was gone, replaced by mankind's machinery and concrete buildings. The train stopped and she ignored the odd stares people gave her because of her outlandish clothing. Her mother's home was at least five miles into the woods. She ran quickly, reaching her destination in a matter of a few minutes. There it was. The small hut had not crumbled into dust, but still was quite dilapidated. Only one wall stood somewhat intact. Kurama. She felt sad leaving him, but what other choice was there? None. Her father would be back for her soon. He would unleash the ultimate evil upon this world, and no one could stop him. Except for her. Strength and spirit energy could not stop him. Only knowledge. And thats what she had. This was her destiny. To rinse the world of the wretched man. Rei narrowed her eyes as she felt another presence watching her. Whirling around, she found herself facing a man her age. He smiled wickedly, revealing his sharp fangs. Short, white hair covered one eye, the eyes the color of pale blue ice. Rei gasped as she realized who he was, "Toshi."  
  
"Long time no see, Rei." He said, grin growing larger.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Rei yelled, voice losing control. She instantly slashed the air with her sword, sending him flying backwards.  
  
He stood up, still grinning, "I see you've improved from the first time we fought. Do you truly want another fight? Alright. But you'll have to agree to the terms once I defeat you."  
  
Rei, now more collected, replied, "Don't be so confident you'll win. Enemies have a nasty ways of coming right back at you."  
  
Toshi laughed, laughter ringing in her head, boiling her blood, "You're not the only one to have gotten stronger."  
  
Rei saw other demons step out from the concealing trees. Damn. How hadn't she sensed their auras. She was outnumbered, "What do you want?"  
  
"Easy. You." Toshi said simply. Suddenly all the demons leapt at her. Rei managed to obliterate three quarters of them, but a few escaped her spirit energy barrier and gripped onto her arms. She struggled as one sank its claws into her arm, sending poison rushing into her system. Still concious, but severely weakened, they threw her towards Toshi, who held her from falling. He was the last thing she saw as her thoughts swayed and she went limp from unconciousness.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened as his heart leapt into his throat. What had just happened? Something was seriously wrong. And he knew from past experiences, never to ignore his intuition. Never. He had been preparing for the finals outside when the sense of foreboding overcame him. Rei. This had to be the most inconvenient of times. He now faced a sadistic choice. Rei or the tournament. Maybe she would get out of whatever situation she faced. But he couldn't count on a maybe.  
  
"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Hiei said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Yes, aren't you?" Kurama responded.  
  
"I admit, that stupid girl tends to get into tough predicaments." Hiei muttered.  
  
"I mean its only natural to be somewhat concerned." Kurama said unsurely.  
  
"Call it what you might, but I call it love." Hiei said as he turned to Kurama, "Even if it is love, we can't always go out of our way to play superhero."  
  
Kurama was rather surprised by Hiei's attitude. But then again, Hiei only cared for people in his inner circle, and Rei was not part of it. Sighing, he sat on the ground, "I'm not in love with her, by the way."  
  
"Whatever you say. But you better start training. No one will allow you to leave to rescue her." Hiei said coldly as he walked away.  
  
Kurama looked at the gray, cloudy sky. Rain still fell by the gallons, drenching him even more in water. There has to be another way.  
  
Toshi smirked as he briskly strode into the room, "Whats her status?"  
  
"Just woke up. You know 'where the hell am I?' attitude going on. Poison's gotten her weak, but knowing her, she'll recover quick." The man sitting on a chair replied. A red bandanna ran through his jet black hair, purple eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
Suddenly, a door off to their side swung open, revealing someone they didn't need to see at the moment. Rei was the one smirking now, throwing her dagger up and down casually. Four red dots remained on her arm, but poison mostly flushed out of her system.  
  
"How- how-" the man next to Toshi stuttered.  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate me so easily." Rei grinned.  
  
Toshi glowered and his fists shook. He had been taken as a fool, "I could have easily killed you!"  
  
"Yeah, you are pretty stupid aren't you?" Rei taunted. To her surprise, Toshi was only smiling, a very scary smile.  
  
"Now Rei, what would your daddy say?" Toshi laughed.  
  
"You shut up, bastard!" Rei yelled and chucked the dagger at him.  
  
He shook his head, "Rei, my dear, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
its kinda a cliffy, but anyways, i'll try to get the next chappie in soon y'know the dreaded finals. kay, buh bye! 


	7. Time for a reunion

hey, chap 7, i think. k, remember to review!  
  
Rei's mellow calm expression had turned into raw fury. How dare he, "DAMN YOU!" she charged forwards once more, this time, ready to strike him directly with the sword. He missed within a fraction of an inch. Roaring in anger, she swiftly turned and propelled herself faster towards him. Toshi slammed her to the ground with a tremendous amount of force.  
  
"Still stubborn as a mule." he muttered as he brought his foot down on her injured arm.  
  
Rei opened her mouth in a soundless scream as all the hidden poison rushed into the blood pulsing beneath her skin.  
  
"It would be much easier if you just gave in." He said coldly as he plunged his poisoned claws through her stomach.  
  
Her brain was ordering her to shut down, but her heart screamed no. Weakly standing, she said through gritted teeth, "You son of a bitch! Go to hell!" But before she could lay a strike on him, the poison won over.  
  
Toshi watched her fall to the ground and then a sly grin spread across his face, "This time Sazaki, tie her down."  
  
"Duly noted." Sazaki mumured, still staring at Rei.  
  
Botan sighed. Kurama had been hiding all day. Now it was night. Even though he tended to be a loner, they saw him at least twice a day. But only Hiei had seen Kurama. "Kurama! Where are you!" she called out. This was ridiculous. The tournament was tomorrow!  
  
Kurama finally decided to show himself, "I'm right here Botan."  
  
"Good! You should know better, the tournament's in roughly ten hours, you really need to rest up." Botan said, but noticed that Kurama was miles off in his own little world, "You're not even listening to me."  
  
"Rei, she's in trouble." Kurama sighed.  
  
Botan's expression softened, "I know you're worried about her."  
  
"Botan, tell the others I'm coming. Just need to have some time to think." Kurama said dismissively and stared into the sky.  
  
"Alright, but you're going to miss dinner." Botan shrugged and walked off.  
  
Where are you? Kurama thought hopelessly.  
  
Rei awoke with pain searing through every cell in her body. Ugh, what the hell? Then it all came rushing back, Toshi, poison. The fact that she was chained to the ground didn't help either. Growling, she tugged on the chains that bound her. She winced as sparks of spirit energy burned her. These chains were especially for her. And the poison multiplied the pain. Relentlessly, she pulled once more on the metal links. To hell with the pain. Toshi would not win this.  
  
"I'm going to check on Rei. Hopefully, the precious little girl hasn't hurt herself." Toshi laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"Why do you need her so much?" Sazaki muttered under his breath.  
  
Toshi made his way down the spiraling steps, expecting to see Rei unconcious. Perfect, he thought as a grin appeared on his face. And how he surprised he was when he saw Rei glaring at him through the rusting metal bars.  
  
"Mother fucker." she glowered as she squirmed even more.  
  
"I can't tell if you're just stupid or you have an actual plan." Toshi snarled through the bars.  
  
"Go screw yourself. Wait, you already have." She said coldly as she looked up to the ceiling.  
  
Making his way through the bars by unlocking a door, he grasped her chin, "You need to find a mate soon."  
  
"And I have no intention of letting my mate be you." Rei said calmly.  
  
"It was arranged for us to be mates, when will you accept it?" He said in a dangerously low tone, "We would have been if you hadn't foolishly ran off."  
  
"That was the reason I ran off, stupid." Rei said as she gave a wolfish grin.  
  
"That wasn't the only reason you ran off." Toshi said, ignoring her previous comment.  
  
Rei gritted her teeth in silence. True. But she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.  
  
"Or maybe your heart belongs to someone else." Toshi growled, "Is that the case?"  
  
Kurama suddenly came to mind. What? She shook his image out of her head and snapped, "No. What would you do if I did love someone else?" she was challenging him, very unstable grounds.  
  
"Then you'd have to forget him." Toshi said before he lowered his lips to hers. She gasped as their lips met, struggling even harder. The chains were long enough to let her jam her knee into his stomach.  
  
He chuckled as she shoved him off. "Do you really think you can keep this up forever?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Rei yelled frantically, voice echoing through the chamber.  
  
"I'll be back, don't think you'll get away so easily." Toshi laughed again.  
  
She watched him leave, overflowed with relief. She had gotten off easy, he didn't hurt her in any way. Rei refused to cry. Don't cry, she told herself as a dry sob escaped her throat.  
* * *  
  
With a final slash, Karasu fell dead, body thudding against the stone ground of the arena. Kurama's breath came heavy as he fell to his knees. (author- i dunno how kurama killed karasu, toonami cut the episodes off during the finals, so bear with my version)  
  
"And winner by death is Kurama!" the referee announced, sending the crowd into a chorus of 'boo's.  
  
"Kurama, you need to rest for a bit. Here, sit down." Botan said as she helped him off the stadium.  
  
Thank god he was in demon form, or he would have never survived. Kurama fell onto the grass as the others came to congratulate him. Rei.  
  
"Where are you going? You're in no shape to walk around." Hiei said as Kurama stood up.  
  
"I promise to be back in one piece." Kurama said as he limped towards the exit.  
  
Hiei would have ordinarily stopped him, but he knew this was important, "Alright. You're too weak to fight anyways." If Hiei knew Rei was in danger, he would have never let Kurama go. Kurama would have to fight.  
  
Kurama collapsed onto his bed. He reached for the vial next to his bed. He gulped it down, the warmth filling his body. This healing potion would help his injuries signigficantly, but just enough to let him walk properly. Rei was the most important thing right now.  
  
Hunger knawed at the pit of her stomach. She hadn't eaten in days. But the hunger didn't bother her, but the burns on her wrists and ankles from the chains did. Rei let out another shout of frustration, not caring if anyone heard her. In fact, she wanted them to hear her. Let them know how furious she was. And let them know she was going to take that fury out on them.  
  
kay, done with this chappie. review to tell me your opinion. 


	8. Escape

chappie 8 is here! enjoy!  
  
"Where did Kurama go?" Kuwabara pressed.  
  
"To the apartment." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Why'd he ditch the tournament?" Yusuke asked angrily.  
  
"He must be tired, we can see him later." Botan said hurriedly. She also knew that Kurama had gone off in search of Rei. But like Hiei, she didn't know that he would soon face danger.  
  
Toshi twisted her wrist as he half dragged her up the stairs. Rei winced as she felt a bone crack from the pressure he was putting on her wrist. Why was he doing this?  
  
"I'll let you stay upstairs with me if you promise to behave." Toshi said to her as if she were an immature child.  
  
"Screw off." she snarled.  
  
"Guess I'll have to babysit you. Just like the good old times." He said dryly.  
  
"Good old times?" she scoffed, "Yeah right." They reached the room where she had previously fought him. Sazaki smirked as Toshi threw Rei to the ground. She swore under her breath. She was still too weak to fight. But she still had enough power to give a Sazaki a good punch on the nose.  
  
Other demons, Toshi's underlings laughed at her with their taunting eyes, which didn't improve her destructive mood.  
  
"Look what you've reduced yourself to. At the mercy of my hands." Toshi sneered, "Pathetic slut."  
  
Rei felt anger flare inside, reviving some energy, "I am not a slut. False comment. But on the other hand, the truth is that I can beat you, and you're scared. Thats why you play dirty. You value pride over your own life."  
  
Whispers ran through the room. But Toshi would not be humiliated like that, "What about you? I could kill you if you refused to be my mate, which in fact you are doing right now."  
  
Rei laughed slightly. This was their little game, exchanging harsh words. A battle of wit, as one may call it. "Guess thats how all demons are. They'd rather die boldly than cower at one's feet. Makes our kind stupid in a way."  
  
Toshi's hard expression remained. He, on the other hand, was not amused by the matter.  
  
"Master Toshi! Theres an intruder at the gates!" Someone yelled as he rushed down the hallway.  
  
Rei felt an odd, revitalizing rush of energy, returning a good proportion of her strength, "Lets just go see who this intruder is." She ran off to the gates at an amazing speed, too fast for the human eye to catch.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!" He yelled and bounded after her.  
  
Rei snickered as he chased after her. He was still the thickheaded dumbass she had known and loathed for so long. She threw the doors open and rushed to the gates. Gasping, she said in a soft voice, "Kurama?" Even though he was in demon form, she recognized him from anywhere as anyone.  
  
"Rei" he whispered from the opposite side of the gate.  
  
"Rei, don't move an inch!" Toshi yelled as he pinned her to the ground. In a heartbeat, Kurama was over the gate.  
  
"Let go, MORON!" She yelled as she shoved him off.  
  
Kurama was surprised she wasn't hurt. But then he realized he had spoken too soon. Her spirit energy level was low, her breath was ragged and uneven, and various injuries were all over her.  
  
"Why did you come for me? And why are you in demon form?" Many questions flooded from her, yet so little answers.  
  
"Did you really expect me to leave you to danger?" Kurama said softly.  
  
Rei felt an overwhelming warmth overcome her, and all the tears that had been bottled up for so long. She fell into his arms, crying, "Stupid. You could be dead by now."  
  
Toshi growled and pushed them apart, snatching Rei in the process. She could fight, but not enough to fight Toshi. He ran and leapt onto the roof of the mansion.  
  
Kurama grinded his teeth in frustration, he was in no condition to fight Toshi, let alone save Rei. Suddenly, swarms of demons rushed out to rid of Kurama.  
  
She watched helplessly as demons rushed at Kurama. Toshi sharply slammed her against a protruding wall on the roof, "I guess I'll have to take you now. Don't try protesting." Toshi said coldly as he ripped at her shirt.  
  
"No!" Rei shouted as she punched him in the stomach. She stood up and began to run. How long she could run was another thing. She abruptly stopped at the edge of the roof. I can jump that, she smirked. Rei gained momentum and jumped, landing cleanly on the ground. Kurama. He couldn't fight, judging his depleted spirit energy, but she could take on a few low level demons. She blasted a good amount of energy at the demons that came towards her. Kurama was fighting with his bare strength, enough to beat off a few demons. But he still needed help. Rei looked behind her, and sure enough Toshi was gaining on her. She charged through another wall of demons, finally reaching Kurama.  
  
"We have to run!" Rei said as she grabbed his hand and leapt over the gates.  
  
"He'll catch us eventually." Kurama said as they ran.  
  
She just kept running. Kurama was right, Toshi could easily take the both of them down. She'd just have to pretend he wasn't chasing her. But when Rei looked back, the thought had became a reality. Toshi stood in the distance, unmoving and still. There was no room in her head for more confusing thoughts. Why- why wasn't he coming after them?  
  
"We can stop." Kurama said after Toshi and his mansion faded away.  
  
"Hey, you look a lot better in demon form." Rei smiled. She suddenly caught sight of his injured arm, "Are you alright?" she held his right arm, which was bleeding freely.  
  
He suddenly felt power drain from him. Red strands of hair fell over his face. He was turning human again. Rei's eyes widened as Kurama morphed back to human. How did I turn back to human? he thought. Shifting his gaze to Rei who was watching him intently.  
  
"Everytime I think I know you, theres a completely different side to you." Rei said as she searched his fiery green eyes.  
  
"Same with you." Kurama muttered, "Guess it makes us a two of a kind."  
  
Finally breaking eye contact she said, "You should get back to the tournament. They'll be waiting for you."  
  
"I'm not leaving you in danger again. I'll only go if you come with me." Kurama said and grasped her hands.  
  
"No." She said and pulled away from him, "Leave me alone. I don't want to be a charity case." Rei bounded off before he could say anything.  
  
He opened his mouth to call her back, but then closed it. If she didn't want to go, she didn't have to. Kurama took a deep breath and headed back. He had flown off the island, and now that he was human again, he couldn't get back without a boat.  
  
The old ruins of the dead forest stood still. The trees had no leaves and was charred black in color. Always. A cave led into pitch darkness, unless you had some light source. No one had come here for such a long time. No sign of life, except for the dead barren trees, and the occasional clump of grass. But there was a creature inside the cave. It was not alive, yet not dead. Hopefully, it would stay that way. Wind whispered softly and sinisterly through the dark forest, soon. Soon.  
  
ooh, creepy! luv that ending. kay, review please. had science final. *_* as u can tell, it was horrible. oh well, won't bother you with my boring life. 


	9. Old family Ties

chap. 9 i think. and whats this about karasu winning the round when kurama killed him!!! grr... oh and DO NOT tell me about how the round between kurama and karasu went! so anyways, enjoy this chappie.  
  
Rei trodded on, determination etched in stone. I will kill you, Rei vowed as she unsheathed her sword. If her father succeeded in resurrecting earth's most feared beast, the known world would be completely annihilated. Thats why the resurrector had to die, so he could not release that evil force. He had tried to resurrect this beast before, but through a pure streak of luck helped her stop it. Father was sick in the head, and very powerful and influential in the demon world. Those two qualities was a very dangerous combination. She knew exactly where her father would be. Near the Forest of the Forbidden One. As she walked on, weakness overcame her. After running from Toshi and at least two days with no food, it was hard to take a few steps. So close, keep going. Rei would be able to find her Father's hideout, but the problem would be eliminating him. His army wouldn't be hard to beat, but it was Father she had a problem with. There was only four people she knew that were stronger than her: the two Togoro brothers, Father and Toshi. She suddenly fell on the ground. She needed food and rest. Maybe just a quick nap. Yes, she would just rest her eyes for a bit.  
  
Kurama sat in the rather crammed boat. Even though it was just him and the ferryman, he barely had the space to sit.  
  
"Headed for the island?" the ferryman croaked.  
  
Kurama nodded, attention drifting off.  
  
"I know a short cut, if you want it. Gotta say, its pretty dangerous." the ferryman warned.  
  
"I don't mind." Kurama said, smiling rather pleasantly.  
  
"Eh? Well alright then." the ferryman said, quite perplexed.  
  
They changed direction, heading for a large rock jutting out. There was a fairly large hole to fit a small boat much like theirs.  
  
"Rollercoasters got nothing an this," the ferryman said and plunged into it.  
  
Waters torrented around them as the ferrymen struggled to keep the boat from turning upside down. While he struggled, Kurama remained quite calm as the boat swung back and forth. This went on for a half hour, until they reached the vast sea again. The ferryman came out gasping for air, expecting to see the passenger in the same condition. But Kurama sat quite serenely in his seat, drenched in water.  
  
"Eh, the island's a quarter of an hour from here." The ferryman muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is she secured?" A rough voice rumbled.  
  
"Yes sir." someone murmured and swept into a deep bow.  
  
Although the first speaker was mainly concealed, the second speaker could see a malevolent grin spread across his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was unconcious, tied to a ten foot wooden pole. Along the pole, ancient enscriptions were carved into it. Instead of her usual battle clothing, she wore a flowing white gown, which rustled and flew about as stormy winds blew it about. Blood trickled down her forehead, falling onto her unblemished clothing. Pain was ringing in her ears as she slowly opened her eyes. Where- where am I? A sense of dread fell around her as she remembered this place. No, I'm dreaming, she tried to reassure herself. But try as she might, this was real. She swore under her breath as she saw demons of every sort around her. Her father's army.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake." his horrible voice rang out. There he stood in all his glory, black hair falling past his shoulders, cold, cold yellow eyes shining with mockery and taunt.  
  
Rei felt fury and anger swelled wihtin her, eyes narrowed in pure, raw hatred, "Tazaki." the one word came out as a hiss, filled with boiling acid.  
  
"Is that any way to greet your father?" He laughed once more.  
  
"BASTARD!" Rei shouted as loud as she could, voice suddenly wiping the smirks off all the demons. They knew she could kill them easily, and their fear stank like bad meat.  
  
But Tazaki was unaffected, still smiling, "I see my training hasn't helped your temper."  
  
Rei didn't respond. She kept glaring at him with white hot fury, hoping that fury could burn a hole through his head.  
  
"Are you wondering why I brought you here?" Tazaki asked, tone becoming serious.  
  
"I have a pretty clear idea. One question though, why am I tied to a pole?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Just look at your clothing." he said simply.  
  
Rei looked down, expecting to see her traveler's clothing, but her eyes were greeted by a white gown. She gasped as she realized what this clothing was. The traditional sacraficial clothing.  
  
"I have another little surprise for you." Tazaki said and stepped aside. There stood Toshi, gloating in all his glory.  
  
kay then that chappie's done. stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	10. Free

woo hoo! chap 10! enjoy.  
  
Kurama looked over the boat, at the sea. They had won the tournament, which he had stupidly missed. The group was ticked off at him for running off and not telling them what he went off for. Only Hiei knew and he hadn't told anyone else either. If they had won, why was he so miserable? Togoro was dead, they were free to do what they wanted, this would be the roughest fight they had ever had and it was over. The reason for his unhappiness was that he would never see Rei again. Sighing, he shook the gloomy thought out of his head.  
  
"Rei, you forgot something at my place." Toshi sneered as he picked up her knapsack carrying all her things.  
  
Her expression became even fiercer. There were things in there that were purely sacred to her.  
  
"And look, your mother's lovely ring." Toshi glowered as he plucked the ring her mother had given her.  
  
Rei shuddered violently. She couldn't stand him touching her mother's ring. Bile and blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue from screaming words that would've made a sailor turn away in shame. She wouldn't let him get the better of her. Thats exactly what they wanted, for her to lose all control of it. Well, they weren't getting it.  
  
"Enough Toshi, its time to begin the preparations. I guess you'll have to find another mate after this." Tazaki said coldly as he turned his back to her.  
  
If she kept this up, she'd bite her tongue straight off. At least the pain gave her something else to focus on. The other demons followed after Toshi and Tazaki and Rei gave them all a final glare, her feeble attempt as her last hope. This was it. Just give up and die. And the worst was that she was all alone. She had no one. The thought echoed horribly through her head, haunting her.  
  
"Well Kurama I guess you had a good reason to run off in the middle of our fight." Yusuke sighed as he flopped onto his bed.  
  
Everyone was at Yusuke's home, the aftermath of the tournament.  
  
"Yes, I did." Kurama answered simply.  
  
They frowned at him, but decided not to prod.  
  
Kurama smiled sadly as he stared out the window.  
  
"He's been moping around ever since we got back on the boat. D'you think he misses fighting?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, sure. As much as I miss being dead." Yusuke responded sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't it obvious boys?" Botan said.  
  
"Its rude to eavesdrop." Yusuke said flatly.  
  
"He misses Rei." Botan said, disregarding his previous comment.  
  
Rei heard her father talking. She had fallen asleep, still tied to the pole, and managed to catch Tazaki talking to Toshi.  
  
"... I don't want her messing this up like she did last time. Its very important that everything goes perfectly." Tazaki growled.  
  
"She couldn't do anything even if she wanted to. She's all parceled up and the ropes are the same I use in my chambers." Toshi reassured.  
  
Bastard. How dare they! And why were they talking about this stupid ceremony in front of her? It was basically giving away everything in their little plan. But she would stop them, no matter what. Like last time. She let her thoughts drift off to another subject. She would have to wait a little to escape. Rei allowed herself to open her eyes after Toshi and Tazaki left. It was early morning and for once, the sun shone brightly on the distant forest. She squinted at the forest ahead of her. Thats where it was. Goosebumps ran along her arms as she remembered what laid in deep slumber there. A shiver passed through her body and she felt like vomitting. Thats the impact the memory had on her. If she let Tazaki comtinue his plan, everything and everyone would be lost. Even demons weren't this evil. In fact, most of Tazaki's army didn't support his idea. They had been blackmailed or threatened, so there were very few die hard supporters. One of those supporters happened to be Toshi.  
  
"You three, bring the girl with you." Tazaki ordered harshly.  
  
Her eyes widened in panic. She had wasted a lot of time. They were starting too early. Suddenly, a burst of energy snapped her bindings off and she was free.  
  
"Get her!" a roar issued from Tazaki's throat.  
  
She easily dodged their puny blows. Rei scooped up her knapsack and ran. All her spirit energy had regenerated and no one wanted to come near her. Except for Toshi.  
  
"Back off!" she yelled and sent a huge blast of energy straight into him. She heard his body thud against something, and when the light subsided she saw him struggling to stand up, supporting himself against a boulder with a cracks running along it.  
  
"You little-" Tazaki started, lips curling into a snarl. He held one hand up, spirit energy gathering quickly. BOOM! An explosion of energy shattered the air, stronger than her blast of energy. He was breathing heavily, expecting to see Rei done to a crisp. He was shocked to see her standing intact, with a shimmering blue dome of protective energy surrounding her.  
  
She was also surprised. She was hoping the dome would lessen the blow, not completely stop it. But the few moments of shocked silence was soon to be broken.  
  
kind of a cliffy ain't it! mwa ha ha! wait, i remember a reviewer telling me if i did a cliffy, a bunch of enraged demons and ningens would come to get me. oh crap... 


	11. The Ring

sorry i've been so slow. got a horrible ear infection that won't give me a moment of peace. bleh... anyways here is chap 11! enjoy!  
  
Rei took advantage of the stock still silence. She sent a blast of energy towards Toshi, who was already injured. His body thudded against the ground, eyes widened from the sudden shock of her blow.  
  
"How- how-" he stuttered, dumbfounded as he slowly stood.  
  
Tazaki stared at her in a mix of surprise and confusion as he stared at Rei who was panting hard, hate and spite etched in her face. Rei let out another explosion of energy towards Toshi.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Tazaki yelled as he charged forwards.  
  
* * *  
  
Where are you? Kurama thought sadly as he stared at the setting sun. Its red glow washed over him as he looked unblinkingly ahead. He squinted as he spotted a figure in the distance. He leaned forwards and his eyes widened as the figure became closer. Was it- was it really-  
  
Rei limped slowly and painfully towards the ever closer town. She stopped short as she saw a figure running towards her. But- it really is you. She smiled as the person became clearer. Kurama.  
  
He stopped her from falling, "Rei, what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing." she muttered as he eyes slowly closed, "Absolutely nothing." And for the first time in awhile, she felt safe and secure in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Idiot." he grumbled as he washed away the crusted blood on her forehead. She was calmly sleeping, as if nothing had happened. What had she done this time?  
  
"Mmm" she murmured contentedly in her sleep.  
  
He grinned as he stepped back to look at her. She looked so peaceful, an expression he didn't see too often on her face. One of his fingers stroked her face. Before he knew it, his face was leaning towards hers. At that exact moment, Rei chose to wake up. Kurama felt her hand make hard contact with his cheek, "Well, morning to you too."  
  
"Is this how you treat people in their sleep?" she asked, a good amount of enragement in her voice.  
  
"How did you get those injuries?" He asked, voice and face now hardened.  
  
She looked stricken and turned away, "None of your business." He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Will you quit covering up everything? You're not alone in this world." Kurama said roughly.  
  
Rei stared defiantly back at him. Then she sighed. There was no point from constantly hiding, "It was my father. He abducted me and- and I escaped." It wasn't an elaborate description, but he didn't need to know anymore than that.  
  
He looked at her in shock. Speechless for a second, he regained his voice, "But why did he-"  
  
"Why do you need to know?" she rudely interjected.  
  
"Because you always turn up getting hurt. You know why? Because you don't let anyone care about you." Kurama said, a little calmer now.  
  
She glared at him, "Where the hell am I?" Rei growled angrily.  
  
"My house." He said with his maddeningly calm voice.  
  
"I'm leaving." She said gruffly and grabbed her bag next to the bed and swung out of bed. As she stood up, pain shot through her, forcing her to fall onto the ground.  
  
"You're still not fully healed yet." Kurama said in a softer tone and helped her back onto the bed.  
  
"Thanks." she murmured. Rei began sifting through her bag. She lifted the ring her mother had given her so long ago. The morning sun glinted off the gold, making it shine beautifully. And the the jewel encrusted in it caught the light so perfectly.  
  
"Whats that?" Kurama asked softly.  
  
She smiled serenely, "My Mother's ring. She gave it to me when I was little." Fighting the blush that spread over her face, she slowly slid it onto her finger.  
  
"It must mean a lot to you." he said gently.  
  
"It does." she grinned, "A lot more meaning than you'd understand."  
  
He looked at her in confusion as she laughed silently to herself. What had she meant by that last sentence? Brushing it aside, he brought his attention to her laughing eyes. They sparkled like gold, burning with intensity and truth, a neverending fire. If he stared long enough, he was soon drawn deep into those golden orbs, and he always found comfort in her eyes.  
  
mushy fluff for people who have long awaited it! kay, next chappie coming your way! 


End file.
